Akamaru's Feeling
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish; edited/AU/Akamaru mencintai majikannya, sama halnya dengan Kiba. Namun perasaan cinta Akamaru lebih dari seorang majikan. Hingga suatu kecelakaan menimpa Akamaru dan jiwanya berdiam di dalam tubuh manusia. Inspirated by Happy Ghost China 5. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akamaru's Feeling by JIRO**

**Summary: [RePublish; Edited] Akamaru mencintai majikannya, sama halnya dengan Kiba. Namun perasaan cinta Akamaru lebih dari seorang majikan. Hingga suatu kecelakaan menimpa Akamaru dan jiwanya berdiam di dalam tubuh manusia. Inspirated by Happy Ghost China 5.**

**Warnings: AU, out of character, male/male hints, typo(s), fast time, AkamaruKiba, SasuNaru slight ShikaTema, don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

"Tangkap, Akamaru!" Kiba berteriak setelah sebuah bola baseball terkena tongkatnya kemudian tercipta lambungan yang tinggi. Seekor anjing yang dipanggil Akamaru segera berlari kencang mengejar bola yang dilempar oleh Kiba—si majikan—dan mengembalikan ke tangan Kiba. Anjing itu duduk sambil mengibaskan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ah, manis sekali. Kiba mengelus kepala putih Akamaru. Akamaru balik mengelus kepalanya dengan manja ke kaki Kiba, membuat Kiba geli.

"Hahaha, Akamaru kau membuatku geli," Kiba mengangkat anjing mungil itu hingga batas atas kepalanya. Memperhatikan raut muka anjing berbulu putih itu—menggemaskan. "Latihan hari ini sampai di sini saja ya, sekarang kita pulang."

"Guk!" Akamaru menjawab seolah mengerti. Kiba berjalan mendahului sambil menggendong tongkat baseball di punggungnya. Sementara Akamaru bermain dengan bola baseball milik Kiba. Mengejar, menangkap, menendang begitu seterusnya. Kiba tersenyum melihat polah anjing kesayangannya sejak kecil. Seekor anjing yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Kemana-mana selalu bersama.

Akamaru merupakan anjing yang diperoleh Kiba ketika ia berusia lima tahun. Waktu itu Akamaru masih sangat mungil dan belum bisa berjalan. Jalannya masih tertatih-tatih. Namun, dengan kasih sayang Kiba selalu menjaga dan merawat Akamaru hingga sekarang sudah besar. Setiap hari Kiba selalu membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan dan bermain bersama. Kiba sangat menyayangi Akamaru. Begitupun dengan Akamaru. Akamaru tak akan mau diajak jalan-jalan jika tidak bersama Kiba. Dan Kiba juga akan merasa kehilangan jika tak ada Akamaru. Akamaru hanya akan patuh dengan Kiba.

Meskipun Akamaru adalah seekor anjing, perasaannya seperti manusia. Sebenarnya Akamaru memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kiba. Akamaru mencintai Kiba. Aneh memang bagi seekor anjing mencintai manusia. Namun Akamaru tak bisa membantah perasaannya sendiri. Akamaru selalu cemburu jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengan Kiba selain dirinya—kecuali keluarga Inuzuka. Selama ini Akamaru ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kiba, namun apa daya, ia hanyalah seekor anjing yang hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja tiap detiknya.

Sore itu, Kiba baru saja latihan baseball bersama Akamaru. Di sekolah, Kiba mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler baseball, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan ada pertandingan baseball tingkat sekolah. Jadi setiap sore Kiba berlatih di tepi sungai ditemani Akamaru.

"Hei, Akamaru, hati-hati, ini jalan raya." Kiba mengingatkan anjingnya yang masih asyik bermain bola. Mereka sampai di sebuah jalan raya. Tak begitu sepi tapi juga tak begitu ramai. Meskipun begitu harus ada rasa was-was jika ada kendaraan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melintas dengan kecepatan penuh. Mengingat jalan ini bukanlah jalan utama dan meskipun mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar, tapi bola yang sedang dipakai Akamaru bisa saja menggelinding ke arah jalan raya.

Akamaru mengambil bola yang tersangkut di selokan ketika Kiba sedang menyebrang jalan. Namun, ia adalah seekor anjing, pendengaran anjing lebih peka dibanding dengan manusia. Sesamar apapun suara itu tetaplah tertangkap oleh telinga Akamaru. Akamaru merasa sesuatu tak nyaman. Buru-buru ia menggonggong sekencangnya dan mengabaikan bola yang akan diambil. Akamaru menggonggong makin keras, Kiba hanya menoleh dan mengingatkan Akamaru untuk diam supaya tak mengganggu karena suaranya. Kiba sama sekali tak mengindahkan peringatan Akamaru, tentu saja karena Kiba tak mengerti bahasa anjing.

Akamaru dongkol kemudian berlari ke arah Kiba dan mendorongnya sementara dari arah yang berlawanan sebuah suara melengking dengan keras melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal.

'TIIIINNNNN!'

'BRAK!'

Sebuah sepeda motor lengkap dengan dua orang penumpang sukses terjatuh. Tubuh mereka tertimpa motor sesaat setelah terseret. Si pembonceng segera bangkit dan menyingkirkan motor itu dari tubuhnya dan temannya. Kiba terjatuh di trotoar dan mendapat luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuh. Akamaru? Naas, anjing mungil itu terseret beberapa meter setelah tertabrak kendaraan roda dua. Bulunya yang berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Laki-laki yang membonceng itu berteriak histeris melihat keadaan temannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia goncangkan tubuh yang bernama Naruto.

"Akamaru, kau baik-baik saja?" Sementara Kiba berusaha menyadarkan Akamaru yang tergeletak tak berdaya di trotoar. Tanpa ragu ia menyentuh tubuh mungil anjingnya. Tak peduli bahwa nantinya bajunya akan ternodai darah.

Ambulan segera tiba. Keempat korban tabrakan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Dua orang hanya mendapat luka kecil, yaitu Kiba dan Sasuke—laki-laki yang membonceng. Sementara Naruto—laki-laki yang mengendarai dan juga Akamaru harus menjalani perawatan karena luka serius. Beruntung rumah sakit itu menyediakan pengobatan untuk hewan yang terluka dan juga kakaknya, Hana bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"Akamaru tidak apa-apa, tapi lukanya cukup parah jadi dia harus dirawat sementara di rumah sakit." Kata Hana ketika keluar dari ruang perawatan. Kiba bernafas lega. Anjing kesayangannya masih hidup, meski lukanya cukup parah.

"Err, Inuzuka-san. Maafkan Naruto, anjingmu jadi seperti ini." Sasuke membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini hanya kecelakaan, lagipula anjingku tidak apa-apa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan temanmu?"

"Dia masih dalam operasi." Wajah pemuda berambut raven terlihat sedih dan khawatir. Kiba mengurungkan niat meninggalkan Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan anjingnya. Ia memilih untuk menemani Sasuke di ruang tunggu hingga operasi Naruto selesai. Tak berselang lama, lampu operasi dimatikan. tanda operasi telah selesai. Dokter keluar sambil melepaskan masker khusus.

"Tuan Naruto tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia mengalami retakan kecil di bagian kepala. Tapi, Tuan tenang saja, dengan istirahat cukup dan perawatan rutin, retakan itu akan kembali normal. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Naruto akan dirawat di rumah sakit."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Kiba pun tersenyum senang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke segera menemui Naruto. Pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan perban di kepala. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang merupakan kekasihnya tertidur dengan pulas.

Sementara Kiba menuju ke ruang perawatan anjing untuk melihat keadaan Akamaru.

**-Naruto-**

Dua hari kemudian.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Putih. Itulah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Ia berusaha bangkit. Namun, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Erangannya membangunkan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Eh? Dobe? Kau sudah sadar?" Orang itu adalah Sasuke, kekasih Naruto. Setiap hari selalu menunggu saat Naruto sadar dari komanya.

"Ng? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke tersontak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tiap waktu tiap menit bersamanya bisa melupakan secepat ini?

"Ini aku Dobe, Sasuke. Teme, Teme!" Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan pada Naruto. Bahkan dengan julukan 'sayang' ia lontarkan. Apa mungkin gara-gara retakan itu ia jadi hilang ingatan? Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan asing.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Seingatku aku sedang mengambil bola milik Kiba dan kemudian.. hah? Tidak mungkin!' Naruto menyadari sesuatu kemudian mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Bingung. 'Tangan? Kaki?' raut wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Sasuke memiringkan kepala dan sebuah tanda tanya muncul. Bingung melihat tingkah aneh Naruto. Naruto meraba wajahnya sendiri kemudian menuju ke sebuah cermin tak jauh dari kasur dan mematutkan wajahnya.

'Hah? Aku berubah jadi manusia?' batin Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Akamaru yang merasuki tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sudah memeriksa keadaan Naruto sampai tiga kali, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan otaknya." Dokter Tsunade menyerahkan selembar kertas di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu hasil pemeriksaan Naruto. Tangan Sasuke merespon untuk mengambil dan membaca barisan tulisan yang ada. Memang benar di sana tertulis semuanya normal. Namun yang menjadi kekhawatiran Sasuke adalah bagaimana Naruto bisa secara mendadak mengalami amnesia.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan Dokter Tsunade. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Didapati laki-laki dengan model rambut ala durian itu sedang bertingkah sangat aneh.

"Dobe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang mengendusnya, seperti anjing pelacak yang mencium bau kriminal. Setelah itu raut wajah Naruto berubah senang, kemudian keluar ruangan dengan kilat. Sasuke yang sempat kebingungan akhirnya mengejar Naruto juga. Jejak Naruto sudah menghilang, terpaksa Sasuke mencari sendiri dengan bertanya pada perawat di sekitar sana.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruang perawatan khusus hewan. Ia mengintip pada jendela kaca yang terpasang. Bola matanya menyusuri setiap _inchi_ keadaan ruangan di dalam. Bola mata biru safir Naruto terhenti di sebuah tempat yang di sana terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat sedang menunggui seekor anjing putih.

'Ah, tubuh asliku.' Naruto memandang seekor anjing yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur kecil dengan balutan perban di sebagian tubuh. Ditemani sebuah infus yang terhubung dengan kaki depannya. Ingin sekali ia masuk dan menemani laki-laki itu di sana. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena hanya akan membuat Kiba kebingungan.

Setelah insiden kecelakaan itu, jiwa Akamaru berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Dan sepertinya jiwa Naruto juga berpindah ke dalam tubuh Akamaru. Akamaru yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi manusia meski dengan meminjam tubuh orang tak dikenal bingung harus bagaimana menemui majikannya. Teringat kata-kata sebuah suara ketika ia masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tak sadar.

_'Akamaru, kau anjing yang baik. Oleh karena itu aku akan meminjamkan sebuah tubuh manusia kepadamu untuk menyatakan semua perasaanmu pada Kiba, majikanmu. Tapi ingat batas waktunya hanya seminggu dari waktu kecelakaan itu. Pergunakanlah waktumu dengan baik.'_

Akamaru tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar suara aneh itu. Mungkinkah malaikat? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Sampai ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tubuh orang lain, tubuh seorang manusia. Iapun kembali ke kamarnya karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**-Naruto-**

Tiga hari berlalu. Kondisi Naruto mulai membaik dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisi fisik Akamaru juga sudah membaik. Tapi kondisi mentalnya tidak. Akamaru dalam diri Naruto tahu kalau jiwa Naruto masih belum terima kalau dirinya berubah menjadi seekor anjing. Akamaru asli tinggal bersama Sasuke di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

Akamaru tak merasa betah di sana. Ia selalu melampiaskan kekesalan karena dilarang keluar rumah oleh Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Misalnya saja memecahkan vas mahal atau guci antik. Sasuke kewalahan. Bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa Sasuke rela membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa demi kesembuhan Naruto.

"Naruto! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau memecahkan vas mahal ini! Apa kau belum puas memecahkan barang pecah belah di apartemenku!" Sasuke marah. Sangat marah. Biasanya mereka memang selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele. Tapi kali ini Sasuke gemas dengan tingkah Naruto yang setiap hari membuat jengkel.

"Hei, Dobe mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke saat melihat kekasihnya itu berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Suka-suka aku, wek!" Lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbelok di tikungan.

"Ya ampun, apa sih yang terjadi dengan otaknya?" Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi masalah yang menimpanya.

Akamaru dalam tubuh Naruto berjalan tanpa tujuan di pusat kota. Di sini ramai. Ada beberapa anak sekolahan yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan berjalan-jalan di sana. Ada pula yang sedang berkencan. Pikirannya jadi teringat dengan majikannya, Kiba. Setiap sore setelah Kiba pulang sekolah mereka selalu menyempatkan jalan-jalan sebentar kemudian menunggui Kiba selesai menjaga toko anjing.

Tunggu, Toko Anjing?

Akamaru ingat kalau Keluarga Inuzuka memiliki sebuah Toko Anjing Inuzuka yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota. Toko yang menjual berbagai jenis anjing, pernak-pernik serta perawatan anjing. Semua pecinta anjing di kota Konoha selalu mempercayakan anjing-anjing mereka pada Toko Inuzuka karena hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan dan fasilitasnya sangat lengkap.

Akamaru mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Toko Inuzuka ada di daerah sini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuju toko yang dimaksud.

Akamaru tiba di depan sebuah toko dengan kaca etalase. Tak besar memang, bangunannya sangat sederhana dan diapit oleh toko di sebelahnya karena memang di sana adalah pusat pertokoan di Konoha. Meskipun kecil tapi tempatnya nyaman, rapi dan bersih. Membuat para pelanggan merasa senang.

Akamaru menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dimana sebuah papan besar dengan tulisan '_Inuzuka's Dog Shop_' terpampang di sana. Kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa ada basa-basi. Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca yang terdapat tulisan '_OPEN_'. Pemandangan langsung disuguhkan dengan berbagai jenis anjing yang ditaruh dalam kandang untuk dijual.

"Tolonglah, anjingku ini sudah dua hari seperti ini. Badannya lemas dan tak mau makan. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk dengannya." Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang memelas di hadapan Kiba. Tangannya menggendong seekor Dalmatian yang terlihat sangat lemas. Kondisinya sedang tak baik.

"Tenanglah, Temari. Anjingmu akan baik-baik saja." Pria berambut ala nanas di sampingnya menenangkan gadis yang dipanggil Temari.

"Tapi, Shikamaru.." Temari memandang anjingnya yang sangat tak berdaya di gendongannya. Ia sangat sayang dengan anjingnya yang sudah dipeliharanya sejak kecil.

"Benar, Nyonya. Kami akan menyembuhkan anjing Nyonya," Kata Kiba ramah dengan senyumannya. Entah mengapa membuat pipi Akamaru memerah. "Percayakan pada pelayanan kami." Kiba meyakinkan. Wanita itu meletakkan anjingnya di hadapan Kiba. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan tak ingin jauh-jauh dari anjing kesayangannya.

"Tolong, ya." Pinta Shikamaru tak ingin melihat istrinya sedih. Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Kemudian pasangan suami-istri itu keluar dari toko. Kini hanya tingal Kiba dan Akamaru saja yang ada di toko itu. Kiba baru saja memasukkan anjing Dalmatian tadi ke dalam kandang khusus setelah memeriksanya kondisinya.

"Ah, selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kiba menghentikan aktivitas dan menyapa pelanggan yang terpaku tak jauh dari hadapannya. Akamaru salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu oleh majikannya. Apalagi ia ke sini bukan untuk membeli anjing atau yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kiba.

"Err...aku..." Akamaru bingung harus memberikan alasan yang logis supaya Kiba percaya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penolongnya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding di belakang Kiba. "Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini." Jawab Akamaru.

Kiba tertegun sejenak. Memang sih akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan. Pekerjaan rumah dan sekolah. Sampai-sampai ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain. Jadi untuk saat ini Kiba sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya menjaga toko.

"Apa kau punya pengetahuan tentang anjing?" tanya Kiba setelah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang.

"Ya, err, tak banyak sih. Tapi aku mohon aku sedang butuh pekerjaan." Akamaru memelas. Kiba akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Memang tak ada pilihan lain.

Dan akhirnya Akamaru bekerja di _Inuzuka's Dog Shop_ sebagai asisten Kiba. Memang Akamaru tak bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi dulu ia adalah seekor anjing yang sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh sapu ataupun alat pembersih lainnya. Tapi ia selalu mengamati pekerjaan Kiba ketika jiwanya masih dalam tubuh anjing, jadi ia hanya mengingat dan mempraktekkannya saja, walaupun gerakannya sangat kaku.

Hari pertama Akamaru lalui dengan lancar, walaupun ia hampir saja salah mengambil antara sapu dan lap pel.

Hari kedua, Akamaru sudah bisa melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dengan benar. Tidak seperti kemarin, gerakan menyapunya juga sudah luwes.

Pelanggan hari ini tak begitu banyak. Toko lebih sering sepi. Akamaru menguap sesekali, ia sedang diserahi amanah menjaga toko karena Kiba sedang membeli makanan di luar, bersama Akamaru. Perlukah ditebalkan? **Bersama Akamaru**—err palsu. Akamaru iri, seharusnya yang ikut adalah Akamaru dengan bentuk baru ini. Ia yakin Naruto pasti sedang mengumpat pada Akamaru dalam hati. Jangan salahkan Akamaru, kejadian ini juga tak pernah ia duga.

Akamaru kembali menguap, ia ingin tidur seperti saat dulu ia menemani Kiba menjaga toko. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tak boleh memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Ia bosan melihat orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Biasanya manusia kalau sedang bosan selalu membaca buku. Akamaru mencobanya, namun baru membuka satu halaman... "Apa ini? Aku tak mengerti aksara manusia." Ujarnya sambil meletakkannya ke tempat semula. "Jadi manusia apakah sebosan ini?" bisiknya.

"Dobe!?" suara itu, Sasuke. Buru-buru lelaki itu masuk ke toko dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Naruto—yang sebenarnya Akamaru—merasa risih. Ia ingin lepas, namun kekuatan lelaki itu lebih besar darinya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"Ah, Uchiha-san?" itu suara Kiba. Tangannya membawa kantung plastik. Disampingnya ada Akamaru yang menggonggong dengan keras. "Shh, Akamaru yang sopan dong." Ia menenangkan Akamaru. Siapa yang tahu, Naruto di dalam sana sedang berteriak senang.

'_Teme! Teme! Teme! Tolong aku!'_

"Ah, jadi kau teman Uchiha-san yang waktu itu ya?" Kiba mendekat ke Naruto. "Syukurlah kau sudah sehat. Lalu Uchiha-san, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mau menjemput dia." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto palsu. Sedangkan Naruto asli terpaku. Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto bagian belakang.

'_Teme! Aku di sini!'_

"Ah, lepaskan!" Naruto meronta, Akamaru menggonggong, Kiba sibuk menenangkan Akamaru.

"Maaf karena dia sudah merepotkan." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kaca. Akamaru buru-buru mengejar, Kiba ikut mengejar, melupakan kantong yang terjatuh.

'_Teme! Teme! Teme!'_

'_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!'_

"Akamaru! Kembali!"

Sial! Kepadatan kota membuat Akamaru—Naruto—maupun Kiba sulit mengejar 'mangsa'nya. Naruto berbelok, indra penciumannya menemukan 'tubuhnya' sedang menyebrang jalan. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, keempat kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Dan—

'BRAK!'

—lampu merah kembali menyala.

Akamaru, kembali berlumuran darah.

"AKAMARU!"

**-Naruto-**

Kiba mondar-mandir di depan pintu operasi. Kali ini luka Akamaru tak main-main. Bekas kecelakaan sebelumnya terbuka, ditambah ia mendapat kecelakaan lain. Kiba masih mondar-mandir. Sesekali ia duduk sambil menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia benar-benar gelisah.

Sementara di sebelahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto ikut menemani. Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah biasa. Sedangkan Naruto, meskipun tak segelisah Kiba, hatinya tetap dag dig dug. Tentu saja, yang di dalam sana ada tubuhnya dan jiwa orang lain. Bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa kembali. Memang kalau dengan tubuh manusia ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kiba, tapi tentu saja Akamaru tak mau selamanya terjebak bersama laki-laki menyebalkan macam Sasuke.

Lampu operasi dimatikan. Kaki Naruto yang semula usil berdiri mengikuti Kiba yang menghampiri kakaknya.

"Operasi berhasil," ujar Hana. Kiba bernapas lega, begitupula Naruto. "Tapi, dia masih koma dan aku tak tahu kapan ia akan sadar." Lanjut perempuan itu. Kiba merasa tenang, tapi tidak dengan Naruto berjiwa Akamaru. Ia panik. Kalau tubuhnya tak sadar dalam waktu tiga hari, akankah ia bisa kembali ke tubuh semula?

"Naruto, ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin di sini." Naruto masih duduk di kursi tunggu. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, tapi ia masih mau menunggu jiwa dalam tubuhnya sadar.

"Tapi ini sudah jam—"

"Kau duluan saja!" Naruto sedikit membentak. Sasuke merasa Naruto sedang berada dalam masalah serius. Jarang sekali ia membentak dengan wajah sedih begitu. Ia tak mengerti hubungan Naruto dengan anjing itu atau—Kiba? Kalau dengan Kiba, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan membuat manusia anjing itu menyesal berteman dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menurut. Ia pergi dari situ. Tak disangka lelaki itu patuh pada Naruto. Selemah itukah Sasuke dengan Naruto? Batin Akamaru. Tapi, Naruto berjiwa Akamaru tak mau berpikir jauh lagi. Kembali ia melamun. Memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kiba dan juga kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Nih!" tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng minuman tepat di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke membelikan sekaleng kopi untuknya. Akamaru merasa ragu untuk meraihnya. Ia tak pernah minum kopi sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya diambil juga karena merasa tak enak karena sudah dibelikan. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dan minum kopinya.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Akamaru terbata. Sasuke menatapnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto. Memeluk pemuda itu dari samping. Akamaru tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan hatinya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih membutuhkan Kiba, tapi saat ini tak mungkin. Hanya ada pemuda Uchiha itu.

**-Naruto-**

Hari keenam. Akamaru masih kesal dengan Sasuke karena beberapa hari ini tak membolehkannya keluar dari apartemen. Padahal ia sedang ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan tubuhnya di sana. Tapi si rambut ayam mengunci pintu apartemen supaya ia tak bisa lepas kendali. Sepertinya Sasuke salah paham. Ia pikir Naruto punya hubungan khusus dengan Kiba, makanya ia mengunci pintu apartemen selagi pemuda berambut raven itu pergi bekerja. Sekedar info saja, Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama di apartemen Sasuke.

Siang itu Akamaru berusaha keluar dari apartemen melalui jendela. Biasanya Sasuke selalu pulang sore, jadi saat ini dia bisa melancarkan aksinya. Beruntung apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai dua jadi Akamaru masih bisa melompat tanpa rasa sakit, karena ia masih jiwa anjing jadi ia ingat cara melompat yang aman.

"Dobe! Mau kemana kau!?" Sasuke datang. Eh? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berbuat seperti ini, makanya aku pulang lebih awal." Sasuke menjawab sebelum pertanyaan terlontar dari Akamaru. Akamaru mendecih kemudian berlari kencang. ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Karena ia harus... menyatakan perasaannya pada Kiba.

"Ah, kuso!" Sasuke menghantam tiang listrik di sebelahnya. Retak. Tunggu, ia baru mengeluarkan setengah tenaganya. Kalau jurus pamungkasnya keluar bisa-bisa tiang listrik itu roboh. Sasuke mengejar Naruto. Kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Kalau tertangkap, Naruto akan ia karantina.

Akamaru tiba di jalan raya, menunggu lampu berganti hijau. Buru-buru ia menyebrang bersama orang-orang lalu lalang. Dengan begini Sasuke tidak akan menemukannya. Sasuke berlari menerobos lautan manusia. Tabrak sana, tabrak sini. Sebodo amat dengan umpatan. Naruto harus berhasil ia kejar tanpa peduli dengan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti—

'TIIIINNNN!'

'BRAK!'

—merah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia yakin mendengar bunyi klakson keras sampai ia menabrak—atau ditabrak—oleh sesuatu. Begitu penglihatannya kembali normal ia tercengang dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tragedi seminggu yang lalu... kembali terjadi.

"NARUTO!"

**-Naruto-**

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke tak berhenti mengutuki dirinya. Salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Begitu seterusnya seperti boneka tali yang rusak. Panik. Naruto dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Luka yang sebelumnya terbuka, tabrakan antara Naruto dan sebuah mobil tadi menambah luka di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tak hanya mengutuk dirinya, si dokter yang menangani Naruto turut menjadi korban kutukan tatkala Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Terpaksa harus menunggu sampai operasi selesai.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku. Ia menggigit kuku jari telunjuk yang menyisakan cipratan darah Naruto. Bajunya tak kalah ikut terkena darah Naruto. Tapi tak ada niat baginya untuk membersihkan bekas itu. Siapa peduli? Siapa peduli dengan darah ini? Siapa peduli dengan rasa amis ini?

Operasi selesai. Sisa obat bius masih tersisa saat tubuh Naruto dipindahkan. Kondisinya kritis, itu kata dokter. Tapi operasi berhasil dilakukan. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kegelisahannya terobati. Sasuke menuju tempat Naruto setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Semalaman, Sasuke tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin tidur. Ia ingin menunggu kekasihnya sadar dari koma. Ia ingin wajah dirinya lah yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto.

Malam berganti pagi, Naruto masih belum sadar. Sasuke masih setia menunggu—kecuali untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi. Perawat sesekali datang dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sasuke masih tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Andai tubuhnya saja yang terbaring di sana, Naruto tak akan tersiksa dengan peralatan dokter yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti senja dan senja berganti malam. Belum nampak tanda-tanda Naruto akan membuka matanya. Sasuke keluar ruangan, mencari udara segar. Saat itu pula Kiba melintas di depan Sasuke.

"Eh? Uchiha-san? Apa yang terjadi?" sapanya. Sasuke melirik dengan kantung mata yang menghias. Bisa ia lihat sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat ada di genggaman pria itu.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto-san. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membantu di tokoku beberapa hari yang lalu." Respon Kiba setelah mendengar ceritanya dari Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Keheningan menyelimuti. "Bagaimana keadaan anjingmu?" kali ini Sasuke bersuara.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia masih tak mau makan dan rewel, makanya aku bawa mainan kesukaannya." Kiba memperlihatkan kantung yang dibawanya tadi. Kiba diam, melihat ekspresi Sasuke ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang dalam masalah berat. Ia tak tahu sepenting apa Naruto bagi Sasuke. Tapi menurut Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah terhubung sama seperti dirinya dan Akamaru.

"Ah, maaf Uchiha-san, aku harus pergi," Kiba bangkit dan menunduk pada Sasuke. "Aku harap Naruto-san segera pulih kembali."

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima belas malam. Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Ia bawa tangan Naruto yang terpasang jarum infus ke dalam genggamannya. Ia cium dan letakkan di pipi.

"Sadarlah Naruto."

Sasuke merasa tangan dalam genggamannya bergerak. Keajaibankah? Ia harap. Sasuke beralih ke Naruto yang sedang susah payah membuka matanya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak setelah kedua mata Naruto terbuka sempurna.

"... ba..." pemuda dalam balutan perban itu berbisik.

"Eh?" Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Naruto.

"Ki... ba..." Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Ia tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda anjing itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Sasuke hampir saja ingin keluar dan menghajar pemuda itu tapi tangan Naruto cepat-cepat menahan. "Ku... mohon..."

Sasuke menurut. Ia tak bisa menahan tatapan mata Naruto. Tatapan dari bola mata safir itu selalu membuatnya terhipnotis. Buru-buru ia mencari Kiba dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang menunggu anjingnya yang sedang terlelap.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh lima menit saat Kiba dan Sasuke tiba di ruang rawat Naruto. Naruto menoleh ketika pintu terbuka. Kiba mendekat sementara Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu masuk. Perlahan kaki Kiba menuju tempat Naruto terbaring. Bingung dan heran, untuk apakah Naruto memanggil ke sini?

Kiba sampai di samping tempat tidur Naruto, saat itu juga tangannya menggapai pada Kiba dan disambut dengan tangan Kiba yang kemudian menggenggamnya. Sasuke masih di sana, mengawasi. Jujur saja hatinya sangat panas. Kalau tidak ada Naruto ia akan menghajar Kiba sampai tak berbentuk.

"Ki... ba..." Naruto berbisik dengan susah payah. Kiba mendekat. "Te... ri... ma... ka... sih."

"Eh? Tidak aku yang harus—"

"Ai... shiteru." bisik Naruto cepat. Kiba tercengang. Sasuke bersiap membawa pisau. "Terima kasih... sudah menolongku... saat di sungai dulu. Barkat kau... aku bisa selamat dari... kematian."

"Kau... mungkinkah?" Kiba menyadari sesuatu. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka kemudian melanjutkan mengisi peluru pada pistol. "Tapi..."

"Aku tahu aku salah... kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya." Naruto mencium bibir Kiba dengan geakan cepat seiring dengan genggaman tangan Naruto yang melemah. Bisa dipastikan Sasuke terpaku dengan sabilah samurai di tangan.

Kiba masih syok saat bibir mereka terpisah. "Akhirnya aku mengatakannya padamu," Ucap Naruto, matanya terasa sangat berat. "Ternyata bibirmu manis sekali, Kiba." Ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu jarum jam sudah berada dalam satu posisi. Tepat pukul dua belas malam.

"Naru—Akamaru!" Kiba berteriak, membuat Sasuke menahan serangan pisau, pistol dan samurai dalam satu gerakan ke arah Kiba.

"Aka—maru?" batin Sasuke dengan sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama mata Naruto kembali terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke menghampiri setelah benda-yang-entah-dari-mana-datangnya tadi terjatuh ke tanah. Kiba mundur, memberi jalan pada Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mendekat, memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Huaaa! Teme kau tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Aku jadi anjing. Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi tapi... aku tak mau terjadi lagi! Aku tak mau jadi anjing lagi!" cerocos Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, Naruto-nya kembali seperti semula. Tangannya merespon untuk membalas pelukan Naruto

Kiba mundur, tak ingin mengganggu momen pasangan ini. Ia teringat sesuatu... Akamaru! Buru-buru ia kembali ke tempat Akamaru berada. Akamaru telah sadar dan sudah dalam posisi, ditemani Hana di samping. Ekor mungilnya ia kibaskan ke kanan dan kiri, menyambut sang majikan.

"Guk!" satu gonggongan saja sudah membuat Kiba bernapas lega. Pemuda itu menghampiri tempat tidur anjingnya dan memeluk dengan erat.

"Aku sayang kamu, Akamaru." Ujar Kiba yang disambut dengan gonggongan Akamaru. "Kau tahu, kita akan bersama selamanya."

**-Naruto-**

Special

Kiba kecil berjalan menyusuri jalan di dekat sungai. Ia baru saja pulang dari TK bersama Hana, kakaknya yang masih berseragam SMP. Seperti biasa, jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan rumahnya.

"_Ne_, _oneechan_, kau serius akan menjadi dokter hewan?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?" Hana menunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan adiknya.

"Berarti neechan akan ke kota?" ujar si mungil.

"Iya," Ujar Hana sambil tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi wajah adik kecilnya yang ingin menangis, Hana bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau kesepian?" pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan oleh Kiba yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hana tersenyum lagi. "Itu 'kan masih lama Kiba." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kiba.

Sudah lama Hana mengimpikan menjadi dokter hewan, terutama spesialis anjing. Hana ingin melanjutkan kuliah jurusan dokter hewan. Namun sayang, satu-satunya universitas yang menyediakan hanyalah Universitas Tokyo, sehingga mau tak mau Hana harus ke sana. Berat untuknya yang tinggal jauh dari ibukota. Apalagi Kiba, ia menyayangi kakaknya dan tak mau terpisah dari Hana.

"Jangan jauh-jauh!" Hana mengingatkan Kiba yang turun menyusuri rerumputan dan bermain dengan ilalang di tepi sungai. Hana mengikuti adik kecilnya, kemudian duduk di salah satu jalan menurun yang ditumbuhi rumput. Dari sini ia bisa melihat matahari tenggelam. Tapi ini masih siang untuk melihatnya.

"Kiba! Jangan ke sungai, arusnya deras!" Hana kembali mengingatkan Kiba yang asyik mencari sesuatu di balik ilalang. Kiba tak menghiraukan ucapan Hana, ia makin masuk ke dalam rimbunan ilalang. Padahal di balik ilalang itu langsung terhubung dengan aliran sungai.

"_Neechan_!" Hana segera menuju tempat Kiba. Ia menemukan Kiba sedang meraih sebuah kotak kardus yang tersangkut di bebatuan dengan menggunakan cabang pohon yang ia temukan. Nekat, Kiba kecil masuk ke dalam sungai.

"Jangan masuk! _Neechan_ akan ke sana!" Hana menyusul adiknya yang sudah berjalan menuju bebatuan itu. Hana masuk ke dalam sungai. Tinggi airnya hampir selutut, berarti sepinggang lebih untuk Kiba. Kiba sudah mendapat kotak itu dan memamerkannya pada Hana.

"_Neechan_ aku dapat! Ada anjing kecil di dalamnya."

"Diam di sana! _Neechan_ akan menyusul!" Hana menahan Kiba dan berjalan pelan dengan bebatuan sebagai pijakan. Saat sedang berusaha mencapai Kiba, tiba-tiba saja Kiba berteriak.

"Ah! _Neechan_!"

Kiba terpeleset dan hanyut. Hana kembali ke darat dan berlari mengejar arus yang membawa Kiba. Dengan gerakan cepat dia turun ke dalam sungai dan meraih Kiba yang memeluk kotak itu dengan erat. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Hana sambil melihat adiknya masih memeluk kotak. Badannya bergetar, antara kedinginan dan ingin menangis.

Mereka membawa anjing itu ke rumah.

"Jahat sekali, siapa yang membuang anjing lucu ini." Hana selesai mengobati luka Kiba. Tentu saja setelah memeriksa keadaan anjing kecil itu. Hitung-hitung pasien pertamanya. Kiba tak tertarik mendengar komentar Hana, pandangannya tertuju pada anjing putih yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur khusus peliharaan. Ia selimutkan anjing mungil itu dengan sehelai kain.

"Sepertinya ia baru saja lahir. Apa induknya tak mau merawat anaknya?" Kiba tak menghiraukan. Masih tertarik dengan anjing kecil berbulu putih itu. "Jahat seka—"

"Boleh aku merawatnya?" potong Kiba. Hana tertegun, menatap kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola mata Kiba yang polos. Kemudian perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyuman, "Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu nama Akamaru." Ujar Kiba sambil menatap anjing yang masih tertidur pulas.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Author's Note:

Fict lama yang saya rombak habis-habisan. Fict yang sudah saya telantarkan selama beberapa tahun dan akhirnya saya lanjutkan kembali. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di summary kalau fict ini terinspirasi dari film China yang berjudul Happy Ghost kelima yang menceritakan seekor anjing yang jatuh cinta pada majikan dan berubah menjadi manusia, bedanya kalau Happy Ghost China 5 majikannya perempuan. Saya sedikit lupa dengan plot aslinya jadi saya bikin seadanya.

Akhirnya ini menjadi fict panjang pertama saya.

Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?

JIRO


End file.
